


Symbiote In the Sky

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Latex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Parody, Symbiote - Freeform, Tentacles, Yaoi, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: On Skypiea, after Eneru is beaten Luffy finds a strange jar, he opens it up and discovers some kind of weird goo inside. The goo was so lonely it got a little excited meeting Luffy, as it awakens the boy’s latent desires, it combs his mind and learns everything he can.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Tony Tony Chopper, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Symbiote in the Sky

On Skypiea, after Eneru is beaten Luffy finds a strange jar, he opens it up and discovers some kind of weird goo inside. The goo was so lonely it got a little excited meeting Luffy, as it awakens the boy’s latent desires, it combs his mind and learns everything he can.

Chapter 1 New Friend

After Eneru was beaten by Luffy and the Straw Hat pirates, his followers and priests were arrested and set adrift. Eneru escaped on the Maxim. Luffy and his crew had come to Skypiea for various reasons, the biggest one was Luffy wanted an adventure. He met the descendant of Mont Blanc Noland, who was looking for the City of Gold, that disappeared along with a part of Jaya, and met the descendant of Kalgara, the man who was waiting for Noland to come back. He believed in the legends of the Golden Bell and wanted to let it ring out.

Ring it he did, bringing both descendants together, knowing the other was out there, and bringing their spirits together. Mont Blanc Cricket smiled, knowing his ancestor wasn’t a liar and realized it was time to chase a new dream. The Golden Bell was returned to the Shandorians, and the skypieans and shandorians had to come together to rebuild, their long time feud coming to an end.

Of course, the allure of gold was enough to ignite the pirate spirit of Luffy and his crew, facing all kinds of dangers, trials, learning about dials and their uses in combat, and about the strange power of mantra. Eneru had mined most of the gold except for the bell, but Luffy knew were some extra gold was.

You see while Eneru’s priests and the shandorians were fighting each other, Luffy got caught inside a giant snake. He was stuck in there for quite a while, after exploring the massive beast, and some of his clothing being dissolved by stomach acid. He did find large quantities of gold.

Once he got out of the snake and kicked Eneru’s ass, he had a strong lead where to find some gold. The crew was partying with the shandorians and skypieans, even the giant snake. Once the others were partied out, the crew went inside the snake where they found tons of gold.

Luffy found a sealed gold jar, Nami told him to try and open it there could be jewels inside. Luffy was so excited he ran off to find something that could open the jar. Little did Luffy know that inside the jar was not jewels but a creature. It fell to Skypiea from space, it was considered a dangerous monster and nothing could contain it, then a piece of Jaya came to the sky island, and gold and vearth were discovered.

Using the gold and a tone dial, they managed to seal the creature inside. It was so lonely, all it wanted was a friend, imagine it’s desire building up for hundreds of years. It could sense Luffy outside, his warmth exciting the creature. ‘Friend?’ it could read the person’s emotions, so warm and inviting.

Luffy used all his strength to try and open the jar, but it was pretty sealed tight. He got some help from the creature inside, with the two working together, the seal broke. “Ehh?” Luffy gasped seeing the strange goo inside. “What is this?”

The goo bubbled and surged at Luffy. “Whaa!” he dropped the gold jar and the goo spilled out. Luffy’s hands were covered. The ooze slithered over and covered Luffy’s bare feet. “What is this stuff?” the ooze clung to his body like a second skin, and it began to spread.

Once the goo spread up to his elbows and knees, Luffy was starting to get nervous. His hands moved on their own, and it removed Luffy’s tattered vest and his pants. Monkey D. Luffy enjoyed his freedom, in many ways, one way was not wearing underwear. So once his pants dropped and his ooze covered legs stepped out of them he was bare-ass naked except for his straw hat.

Luffy didn’t care about being naked and exposed, more concerned about the goo that was encasing his body. Luffy had nothing to be shy about, as a bonus of going through puberty as a rubber man, Luffy was hung! His cock soft was 13 inches long, quite impressive, equally impressive was his family jewels. His balls were huge, full with un-shed seed. Luffy wasn’t one with a lot of sexual knowledge, he spent most of his youth training to become a pirate. He’s gotten aroused before but didn’t really register it.

The ooze didn’t know this but simply wanted to prove to its new host the benefits of being one. The controlled hand reached down and took hold of Luffy’s long cock, the ooze spreading to his length, encasing his entire shaft, before swallowing up his balls. The ooze was warm making Luffy let out a sigh. “Ohh!”

Luffy felt the ooze slide over his length, pumping his penis. “Oh ohh ohh!” he felt his blood go south, his long manhood swelling. The ooze fondled his balls while coaxing his manhood to full arousal. Luffy was brought to his knees by the new sensations.

He blushed, as pleasure spread out through his whole body. The rubber boy was feeling good, very good, it didn’t take long for the virgin to start producing pre-cum. The ooze absorbed the stuff and began to spread. His arms and legs got consumed, the goo on his crotch spreading out and swallowing up his ass.

Luffy’s butt was groped and fondled, the ooze spreading his cheeks and exposing his hole. The creature continued to spread, from his arms the goo spread over his shoulders, down his back, and over his pits. From his crotch, the goo spread up engulfing his pubic hair and moved up his abs. His pecs were encased last, and his nipples were stimulated. From the neck down he was covered in the ooze, the stuff clinging to him, making it look like he was wearing a latex suit.

The goo began teasing Luffy’s body stimulating his erogenous zone. The rubber boy gasped and moaned, his nipples hardening and becoming little peeks. Just as the ooze toyed with his dick, it pinched and rubbed his nips. Luffy began to drool.

Luffy felt pleasure building, and while he enjoyed the pleasure the ooze was combing through his mind. All of Luffy’s memories were like an open book. It learned about Luffy’s whole crew, his swordsman and first mate Roronoa Zoro, his navigator and thief Nami, his liar and friend Usopp, his cook Sanji, his doctor, and monster Chopper, and his archaeologist Nico Robin. He saw Luffy’s past, seeing the good times and bad, chasing his dream, training to grow stronger, the bonds and adventures he had.

The ooze got so excited and doubled his efforts to pleasure Luffy. “Ahhh!” The rubber boy arched his back and came, his thick man milk shot into the ooze and was absorbed. The ooze kept pumping Luffy milking him of a few more spurts. This was Luffy’s first orgasm, his head was swimming, his body felt hot and tingly.

Luffy didn’t know if this could get any better, but then the ooze created a phallic tentacle at the base of his spine. It molded into a perfect replica of his penis, Luffy didn’t realize it was happening until the tentacle was thrusting into his rubber ass. He only felt pain for a second, before his hole stretched around the tentacle easily. “Ah oooohhhh!”

The friction from the thrusting ooze, had his insides melting. Luffy’s body relaxed, experiencing anal pleasure for the first time and loving it. Being a rubber man he didn’t need to prep, his hole was naturally stretchy, and his inner walls stretched to take the tentacle wide and deep. It rocked in and out of his ass, increasing in pace every 10 thrusts.

Luffy’s pleasure continued to build, his body getting teased by the ooze, his cock pumped, his balls squeezed, his nipples pinched, his ass fucked, while various other areas were massaged deep. Amazing sex and a full body massage all at once. It was no surprise when the tentacle brushed something in his ass he came again.

The ooze fed on his cum. Luffy was caught in an epic cycle of pleasure, awakening the boy’s lust and desire. The goo began to teach Luffy the pleasures he didn’t know existed. It tightened around Luffy’s cock, and imitated the tightness of an ass. “Ohhh!” It was mimicking the tightness of Luffy’s ass on his penis.

Luffy was getting a taste topping and bottoming at the same time. It took Luffy’s thoughts and began to create deliciously erotic scenarios. His field of vision was swimming, his head going fuzzy. He began to think of his crew in a whole new light, he began to imagine what it would be like to get fucked by Zoro, or sliding his long cock in his tight sheath. His swordsman was so sexy.

There was a lot of sexy guys in his crew, Sanji was fit and strong, Luffy thought he could take a pounding, and probably give a good one. He thought about Chopper in his heavy point form, he wanted to ride him or get a chance at his tight ass. With his crew minus Usopp, he had images of him topping and bottoming with them, the deeper he fell into pleasure the more complex the visions became. When he fucked Zoro, he was getting fucked by Sanji, and vice versa. He had an idea of Zoro and Sanji fucking him together, while Chopper rode him. That thought evolved into all three of them stuffing their captain with their dicks, his rubber ass taking all of them at once.

These lustful thoughts didn’t stop at just his crew. He thought about Shanks and riding the man like a champion. He thought about Ace, his sake brother, and he had thoughts of doing naughty stuff with him. He had visions of fucking Johnny and Yosaku, Zoro’s comrades from the East Blue. Luffy thought about Smoker, a marine captain he fought against in the East Blue, and again in Alabasta, in these thoughts, he had the marine on his hands and knees and fucking him wildly. He thought about Crocodile and imagined pounding the former warlord into the sand, and showering him with semen. Luffy thought about Bellamy, he was an ass, but hey so was Crocodile.

The goo took Luffy’s feelings into account, but also found a spark of dominance. So the thought of pounding guys like Crocodile, Bellamy, even Eneru sent a powerful surge of arousal through him. He only seemed to want to bottom to those he respected.

Luffy lost count how many times he came, the goo finished bonding with Luffy. It shifted, gaining big white eyes, and teeth similar to Luffy’s. It grinned and met Luffy face to face. “Hello, friend!” Luffy could only give a weak chuckle.

To be continued


	2. New Crewmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Symbiotober Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2 New Crewmates

Wiper had gone to see Luffy, to thank the rubber man for his help in bringing down Eneru. He had gotten caught up and had been partying with his brothers in arms. Wiper had a lot of time to think. The Fire of Shandora was returned to his people, their greatest enemy was gone, and the people of the sky were united at last.

He felt the spirits of Noland and Kalgara united after hundreds of years. Their friendship was legendary to his people and held special meaning to him personally. It was said Kalgara’s greatest regret was not going with Noland, being the proof he needed to not be called a liar and to explore the vast world beyond his tiny island.

The future looked bright for Skypiea, in times of peace a warrior had no uses. He’s spent his whole life training and getting stronger, now all his goals had been completed except one, he wanted to see the world, beyond Skypiea, beyond Jaya, to explore the Blue Sea. His men knew it and wanted him to be happy.

Monkey D. Luffy...his elder believed there was a secret meaning to the name D. He was his chance to adventure down to the Blue Sea. Wiper owed so much to the man he nearly killed, who shared the same ideal, who stood up to his enemy and worked to protect his people from the false god.

The rubber man rushed off somewhere, and Wiper had followed him. He got quite the show, seeing the strange ooze spread over the young man. He was frozen in shock not knowing what to do to help.

Then as the creature began to pleasure Luffy, stirring his loins, and what a mighty beast between his legs. Wiper felt his own loins ache at the sight. Being the proud warrior he was, didn’t leave him much alone time. His fat uncut cock began to swell and tent his grass skirt.

Like all Shandians he didn’t wear underwear, this had blessed him with a rather sizable length at 11 inches uncut, with big balls to match. He was the biggest man in the village, so to see another man with a bigger cock than his own was making him feel things. It was confusing, but he continued to watch as his cock twitched in delight.

As the ooze jerked Luffy off, turning him into a lustful panting mess. The expression was breathtaking, he wanted to see more. He took hold of his own dick and began pumping himself, his foreskin sliding back and forth along his cock head. Wiper had a bit of an oral fixation, the urge to suck on that massive dick building up in his mind.

“Ahhhh!” Luffy had climaxed and the ooze absorbed his semen. Wiper chewed on his bottom lip, wondering what he tasted like. From the looks of it, his orgasm lasted quite a bit, his big balls emptying quite a lot.

It didn’t end there, the ooze manifested a phallic tentacle and it began to play with his ass. ‘He looks like he’s enjoying it, does that mean I could enjoy it too?’ he blushed and shook his head. ‘I’m starting to think weird thoughts.’

He could have walked away but instead, he watched the show, working his cock faster and faster till his climax tipped. He made quite the mess of his skirt and the bushes he was hiding behind. ‘Holy fuck he’s hot!’ he panted and tried to steady his breath.

-x-

“So what are you?” Luffy asked.

The creature closed its eyes and began to think. “Well the people of this land called me a parasite, but I’m what is known as a symbiote.”

“Where do you come from?” the creature pointed up.

“I’m from beyond the mysterious beyond.”

“Whoa cool!” Luffy was recovering from the twin orgasms the creature blessed him with. “Do you have a name?”

“My kind has no name, but the sky people treated me like poison.”

“Hmm, you don’t feel like poison to me, you are a part of me right?”

“Indeed I am!”

“Well creatures in the wild can produce poison, that’s not harmful to them but dangerous to their enemies, it’s called venom.” Luffy patted the creature. “What if I call you Venom?”

“Hmm, I like it!” He grinned. “I’ll be your Venom!”

Venom sensed no thoughts of disgust or hate in Luffy, just as he had read Luffy, Monkey had read him. He had felt his loneliness and understood it. “Let’s be friends Venom!” he stood up.

“I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship.” Venom purred and nuzzled Luffy. “Partner!”

“Do you think the guys would be into what you showed me? I had no idea!”

“I think they would, but it’ll work out.”

“Yeah, it will!” The creature had absorbed some of Luffy’s personality. The two talked idly. Venom explained his people were once explorers, going from world to world, finding hosts, and studying the world around them. They would reproduce in their own time, and the cycle would start all over again. Symbiotes die with their hosts.

His egg was kept in a lump of space rock and he hatched when he landed on Skypiea. He felt so alone for a long time, no-host, no way of escape. Through Luffy, he felt joy, warmth, a sea of new emotions to fill the void of the last couple hundred years. He had to wait for a host for a long time, but he finally found quite the perfect fit.

Luffy stretched, not covering up in the slightest. Wiper felt his heart pound in his chest. “Should probably get dressed.” He kinda didn’t want to, he felt so free being naked like this.

“Leave it to me!” Venom morphed turning into a black vest and a black pair of shorts with white trim. He got black bracelets, and Venom even turned into a pair of sandals for him.

“Oohhh!” The way Venom was worn it still felt like he was wearing nothing at all. “You are so cool Venom!” the symbiote purred. “Let’s get back to the others.”

-x-

Jaws were dropped as Luffy revealed Venom right away. “This is Venom he’ll be joining our crew, he’s my symbiote!”

“What?!” the crew gasped.

“Luffy that thing is a parasite, get rid of it!” Usopp said and got smacked for it.

“That’s rude, he’s my friend!”

“Luffy are you sure you okay?” Chopper asked.

He smiled and patted Chopper on the head. “I’m fine really, I feel amazing actually.”

“I’d like to run some tests if possible.” Venom nodded.

“Luffy all I told you was to open the container,” Nami said.

“I did, Venom was inside.” She facepalmed.

“Of course it was!”

“Luffy...are you sure you can trust this thing?” Sanji asked.

“I understand your concerns, but I will not harm my host, I live and die with him. I’ll protect him with all my might.” Venom spoke out.

“Gaaahhh it talked, creepy!” Luffy punched Usopp again.

“Stop being mean!” Monkey snapped. “Guys he’s really cool, Venom let’s show him our battle mode.” Venom (Luffy’s Clothing) turned to goo, spreading all over his body.

Sanji and Zoro blushed as their captain was clad in a skin-tight bodysuit. The transformation was cool, but also really erotic. It was like Luffy was wearing nothing at all. Chopper’s eyes sparkled. “You transformed!”

“I know cool right!” he bounced around. Zoro got a look at Luffy’s crotch bulge, his jiggling booty. His captain was practically naked, it reminded him of Alabasta, Monkey was running around in the buff without a care in the world. The memory has stuck with him for a long time, and now he was parading around again.

‘Damn it Luffy, I’m only human!’ he felt his manhood stir. ‘Why does he have to be such a sexy idiot!?’ He thought Luffy was either too dense or too innocent to know about that aspect of life and to be fair he wasn’t wrong. What he didn’t know was Luffy just got a crash course.

Zoro was trying not to stare but kept stealing glances at his captain. Sanji was trying to hide a nosebleed.

The blonde had always thought he was 100% straight, a man born to love the ladies, but Luffy had found his way into his heart. He’s tried to deny it when he saw Luffy running around naked in the bathhouse in Alabasta he was quick to say let’s go peep on the girls. Though it was Luffy that had his blood rushing south first.

Luffy was special to him, he should have known since his near-death in Loguetown nearly broke his heart. The wave of relief and joy that Luffy lived made his heart flutter. With each passing day, he found it harder and harder to deny. He started telling himself it was wrong to feel this way, but when he was around Luffy he felt so right. ‘Am I seriously in love with this shitty rubber...’ he still swooned for the ladies, but Luffy’s smile also made his heart skip a beat. ‘Is it okay for me to feel this way?’

As Luffy danced around with Chopper, Sanji couldn’t help but look at Luffy’s curves, he was both cute and sexy, soft yet manly, simple yet held raw instincts. Luffy was full of little contradictions, he simply was! It was something Sanji was happy to be apart of, his crew, his life, his adventure…

Now their captain had picked up a strange little parasite called a symbiote and was calling it his friend. Robin found it cute. Chopper thought it was cool. Usopp thought it was creepy. Nami didn’t really care as long as it doesn’t cause trouble. It was hard to tell what the moss head thought.

“Whatever, as long as you help keep Luffy out of trouble,” Sanji said. Judging from their smiles, these two were gonna be at the center of a whole lot of trouble.

“We need to load the ship with treasure and supplies!” Nami said.

“Excuse me...” Zoro and Sanji went on the defensive as Usopp cowered behind the girls.

“It’s you!” Zoro glared.

“The gorilla!” Sanji leered.

“Hey, warrior guy!” Luffy greeted.

“My name is Wiper, head warrior of the shandorians. I’m the descendant of Kalgara, a friend of Noland!” This surprised the crew who learned all about the truth about Noland from his journal.

“You really helped us with Giant Jack!” Robin pointed out.

“Oh yeah? Thanks for the help!” Luffy said.

“You did so much more, you defeated Eneru and lit the fire of Shandora. It is I who should be thanking you.” he bowed his head. “You have my thanks.”

“You’re welcome!” Luffy smiled, causing Wiper to blush. Zoro and Sanji took notice of the weird atmosphere around the two. Wiper was fidgeting while being around him.

‘What the hell is with this guy? Why is he eyeing my captain?’ Zoro and Sanji shared the same thought.

“Thanks to you, many of my goals have been reached, but there is one left. I believe you can help with that.” He bowed. “Please let me join your crew!” His words surprised everyone. “My goal is to see the world beyond my shores, to explore the Blue Sea World!”

Wiper was a warrior, he was quite knowledgeable in sky warfare. He was adept at the use of dials, he could upgrade their ship, their weapons, enhancing their abilities. Luffy’s eyes sparkled, he knew first hand how strong the guy was, having clashed with each other.

Venom whispered something into his ear and the two had a quiet back and forth. Wiper was getting nervous. “I like you, join my crew!”

“Luffy!” his crew gasped.

To be continued...


End file.
